


Intensity

by DRHPaints



Series: Dave and Sheila [5]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Hot Rod (2007)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Love, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Dave asks Sheila if she’s interested in trying a new position. When she agrees, Sheila’s body reacts in a way she couldn’t have anticipated.
Relationships: Dave/Original Female Character
Series: Dave and Sheila [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931089
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Intensity

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by percabethsupremacy. Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy!!!

In Sheila’s room, Dave peeled her shirt overhead, large hands sliding up to massage her breasts through her white bra as their mouths knit together. Tossing a leg around his waist, Sheila hummed against his mouth. After several months of dating, Sheila enjoyed the comfort of having Dave in her bed, of having his arms around her, and they languidly explored one another, clothes gradually dropping away as their fingers tenderly touched and their lips locked.

Naked and grinding on top of her, Dave shifted to the side, licking into Sheila’s mouth as he trailed his hand down her abdomen, spreading her lips and beginning to stroke alongside her clit with two lengthy fingers, moving with aching slowness.

Breaking away, Dave’s sapphire eyes blinked down at her. “Hey Sheila?”

“Yeah Dave?” She smiled, combing back the long chestnut hair falling into his face.

“There’s, um…” Swallowing, just the tip of his finger grazed Sheila’s clit and her lips parted for a moment. “There’s something I want to try. If you’re interested.”

“What’s that, Dave?” Hand trickling down, Sheila traced her fingers over his stiff cock. She remembered when they were first together, how nervous she got touching him, but now Sheila reveled in it. Seeing Dave’s excitement, playing with him, Sheila gloried in every inch and as she rubbed her thumb delicately over the head, she grinned.

“Well, um, so…” Dave’s hand continued its patient ministrations. “So you...you would be on your hands and knees, right? And, um…” Pink spots appearing high on his sharp cheekbones as he spoke, Dave continued. “And I’d be behind you...and I’d put both...both my...myself and my fingers inside.” Eyes shifting, Dave was adorably flustered as his big thumb passed across Sheila’s clit.

Sheila shook her head. “Oh I’m sorry, Dave...I’m...I’m just not really interested in anything going, you know...back there…” She shrugged, frowning.

“Oh no.” Dave shook his head. “I mean, both _inside…_ ” Two fingers penetrating her for a moment, Dave smiled.

“Oh!” Back arching a little, Sheila blinked. “But…” Looking to Dave’s cock in her hand, she gave him a light tug. “Dave...I...I don’t...I don’t think you’ll fit. I mean…” Leaning in, she pressed a kiss to his crisp jaw. “You’re so big.”

Giggling, Dave captured her lips, free hand bunching in Sheila’s hair. “I dunno...I think if…” Both of Dave’s fingers rubbed insistently over her clit and he bent forward, dragging his nose down the side of Sheila’s cheek. “If I play with you enough first, it’ll work.”

Sheila caressed his strong arm “Alright, we can try. But you’ll stop if it hurts, right?”

“Of course.” Nodding firmly, Dave hastened the pace between her legs and Sheila rocked her hips forward a little as they exchanged kisses. Pumping his cock, Dave reached down and removed her hand, not wanting to get excited too early as his lips went to Sheila’s neck, cascading down her skin, peppering over her collarbone, sucking on a nipple, dipping his tongue into her navel, all while his fingers twirled between her thighs. 

Replacing his hand with his face, Dave licked into Sheila, beginning by tracing around her clit with just the tip of his tongue before painting her with wide, flat laps, swirling and flicking as he went. Sheila loved the way Dave consumed her, his sweet, pale pink lips approaching her pussy much the way he kissed her mouth. Careful, tender, but with a heated passion that left Sheila shaking. 

Sucking her clit into his mouth, Dave twisted it between his lips delicately and Sheila’s hands tore at his long, silky hair. “ _Oh Dave! Yes! Fuck! Don’t stop!”_ When two of Dave’s fingers penetrated her, curling into Sheila with a steady pulse as his tongue danced, her moans rose to screams and she thrashed on the bed.

Fluttering around him, Dave hummed against Sheila’s sensitive flesh as she came, quaking and kicking at the sheets as she called out his name. Backing off for a moment, Dave waited until Sheila caught a breath before digging his sculpted jaw forward once more and doubling his efforts.

Body inadvertently trying to wriggle away from the intense sensation as she rutted against Dave’s face, he braced his free arm over Sheila’s hip, using his thumb to stroke the stem of her clit below his nose as he continued to devour her. The triple points of contact from both of Dave’s practiced hands and his mouth were exquisite as Sheila’s neck arched and her legs locked behind his head.

“ _Dave! Yes! Fuck! I...I…”_ But Sheila found it difficult to formulate words as another orgasm rocked through her, leaving her limbs seizing and Dave’s chin dripping as she nearly ripped the dark locks from his scalp.

Extricating himself, Dave wiped his face and flattened his unruly hair as tremors continued to throb through Sheila. Dave curled up next to her, fingers trickling over her abdomen. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Sheila breathed, blinking. “Great.”

Nuzzling into her neck, Dave’s firm arm drew her near. “Do you wanna try that thing I said now?”

Taking a couple of deep breaths, Sheila patted his arm. “Yeah. Sure.” Sheila sat up and rolled over, coming to her hands and knees.

“Could you…” Dave bit his lip. “Could we go to the end of the bed?”

Smiling, Sheila found it cute that Dave found it difficult to ask her for things, though she hoped it would get easier for him with time. “Of course.” Shuffling down, Sheila knelt and bent forward. 

Guiding her knees apart a bit further, Dave positioned himself behind her, sizable hand massaging the small of Sheila’s back. “Okay, I’m...I’m going to try putting my fingers in first, alright?”

“Good idea.” Sheila nodded. 

Arm between her legs, Dave hooked his middle and ring fingers forward, palm down, notching deep inside Sheila until he neared the tender bundle of nerves. “Alright, are you ready?”

“Yes.” Sheila didn’t imagine this could work. Dave was thick, and when he entered her, she typically sensed at least a mild stretch, so she prepared herself to stop him immediately.

“Alright, just...just let me know if it’s too much or if you need me to slow down or anything.” Looking down, Dave thought for a moment, then spit into his hand, smearing it over his cock before he positioned himself. Head of his cock behind his knuckles, Dave pushed down to open Sheila, carefully tipping his hips forward. 

Wide tip penetrating her, Sheila gasped and Dave stopped immediately. “Are you okay? Do you want me to pull out?”

“No, I’m okay, it’s just, um…” The initial sting was alarming at first, but now that they were past the summit, Sheila found it pleasant. “It was just a lot. You can keep going.”

“You’re sure?” Concerned, Dave caressed her hip with his free hand.

Sheila nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Okay.” Inching forward, Sheila gradually accommodated Dave’s substantial cock and the two preexisting fingers. Once Dave was fully sheathed, he stilled, other hand slipping around her thigh to rest over Sheila’s clit. “Okay, should I start moving now?”

“Yeah. Yeah, go ahead.” 

Timidly, Dave retracted his cock, only an inch or two to begin with before rolling forward. When he did, Sheila noticed the thrust caused his fingertips to firmly drive into her g-spot and the muscles in her thigh jumped. Other hand fiddling her clit, Dave gradually swiveled into her with a steady rhythm. “How...how is it, Sheila?”

“Fuck...Dave it’s...it’s so good…” Sheila gasped. She was suddenly reminded of a recent visit to Dave’s garage. Working on a half-finished weapon for Rod, safety goggles over his face, Sheila marveled as Dave flitted about his work station, heating, hammering, and sinking the steaming metal into a bucket of icy water, seeming to have at least three arms as his silly t-shirt clung to his firm chest with sweat and he narrowed his oceanic eyes over his handiwork in concentration.

Not unlike that instance, Sheila found as she dropped to her elbows and began driving herself back onto Dave that she couldn’t fathom exactly how he was managing to pleasure her this way simply with the limbs he possessed. “ _Oh Dave! Oh fuck! Yes! Faster!”_

Dave tentatively threw his hips forward, not wanting to hurt Sheila, but she responded to the increased force with an enthusiastic moan and continued to slam herself against him, so Dave brought a knee to the mattress and started pounding into her. “Is this...is this okay, Sheila?” He panted.

“ _Yes, Dave! Fuck! Just like that! I’m gonna cum! Fuck! FUCK!”_ Constricting around him violently, Sheila quivered, fingers clawing at the sheets. Clapping against her ass, Dave’s whimpers rose over her and he was gliding into her with such rapidity that the pressure on Sheila’s g-spot was nearly constant. Fingers splaying at odd angles, mouth agape in a silent scream as Sheila panted a wet spot into the bed, her body froze and she perceived something novel building inwardly. Sheila couldn’t quite identify it, and for a moment she felt a pressure similar to when she had to go to the bathroom and panicked.

“Dave... _Dave, I…_ ” Sheila intoned, but seconds later, his cock rocketing into her, Sheila’s body released, a flood of warm juices dripping down her thighs and over Dave’s fingers as she shrieked, body shuddering uncontrollably. Were it not for their position, Sheila would have collapsed on the bed in the wake of her expulsion as her eyes rolled and aftershocks continued to clutch around Dave’s cock.

Coming back to reality, Sheila shook her head, tapping at Dave’s arm before pushing him away and covering her face. “Whoa, _whoa…”_ Dave looked after Sheila as she pulled herself loose, scrambling to the top of the bed and lifting the sheets to her chest.

“I’m so sorry, Dave.” Turning away from him, Sheila couldn’t see the stain on the sheets without sickening. “I...I don’t know what happened...I’m so embarrassed. That’s so gross, I’m sorry.”

Joining her at the top of the bed, Dave tried to lower Sheila’s arm to see her eyes, but she was stubborn. “Sheila, why are you embarrassed?”

Burying her face in her knees, Sheila’s voice was muffled. “I didn’t...I didn’t feel like I had to...you know...go to the bathroom or anything before we started or I wouldn’t have…” Shaking her head, Sheila hugged her knees close.

Dave giggled and the wave of shame that washed over Sheila threatened to drown her. “Honey, that’s...that’s not what that was.” 

Touching her shoulder, Dave kissed the top of her head and Sheila popped up, blinking. “What?”

“No, you just…” Sheila could tell Dave was trying not to smile, but he was failing, badly. “You just squirted, is all.”

Sitting up, Sheila lowered her arms. “Oh...I...I didn’t...I didn’t know that was a real thing.”

“Yup.” Nodding knowingly, Dave combed back her sweaty hair. “Nothing wrong with that.”

It was vaguely strange to Sheila for Dave to hold a piece of information she didn’t. As much as she loved him, Dave could be a bit...dense from time to time and it was typically Sheila who found herself patiently explaining concepts to a distressed Dave. Not the other way around.

“So you don’t…” Sheila bit her lip. “You don’t think it’s disgusting?”

Dave shook his head, pursing his lips. “No way. Super sexy.” Raising his eyebrows salaciously after the triple lisp, Sheila was relieved by his earnest face and bent forward to give Dave a kiss. As she leaned back she caught sight of Dave’s erection, purple with arousal below his navel. 

“Oh Dave, I’m sorry.” Fingers moving to his thigh, Sheila shook her head. “Is it okay if I just suck you? I don’t think I can take anymore tonight.”

“For sure.” Dave grinned. 

Dave shifted a little and Sheila lowered herself. She noticed in their time together that when she went down on Dave, though he never said so, he enjoyed watching her immensely and it helped him if she maintained eye contact during the act. Meeting his gaze, Sheila wrapped her lips around the head of Dave’s cock and sank down, taking as much of his length into her throat as she could manage and stroking his shaft up to her lips.

“Yeah, that’s...that’s good.” Dave nodded, fingers winding their way into her golden hair as Sheila hollowed her cheeks. Sheila found his studious stare erotic as she pushed her tongue firmly to the underside of his cock, bobbing faster as his strong hands guided her head and his hips began to gently tip toward her face.

“ _Oh Sheila, yes! I love your mouth!”_ Folding his lower lip under Dave whimpered, head of his cock hitting the back of her throat, requiring Sheila to stick out her tongue to avoid gagging. Becoming less self conscious with practice, Sheila allowed the drool to hang from her lips as she swallowed him, moaning around his delicate flesh and fondling Dave’s balls as she hastened her actions. 

“ _Sheila! Yeah! Fuck! I love you! I’m gonna cum! Yes! YES!”_ Loving the way his expression would approach something like anguish in the moments before Dave’s sweet face scrunched, mouth dropping open with a high whine and exposing his rounded teeth, Sheila gladly swallowed his salty, warm cum as his hips jumped forward and Dave pushed her down on his throbbing cock. 

Rising, Sheila wiped her eyes and mouth and Dave brought her in for a kiss. They nestled down in bed together and as Sheila’s fingers played with his smattering of dark chest hair, she noticed that Dave’s crooked, goofy grin kept blossoming over his wide mouth, Dave attempting to ground it, only for it to reappear.

“Alright, _what?_ ” She nudged him.

Shrugging, Dave looked away. “It’s silly…”

”No, come on, Dave.” Sheila rubbed his little belly. “Tell me.”

“Well, I just…” Drawing invisible patterns on her arm, Dave’s face beamed. “I’m just kind of...proud, is all. That I made you feel so good.” A little giggle squeaked out of him and Dave peeked up at her shyly.

Smiling, Sheila kissed his forehead. “Rightfully so.” Laying together in comfortable silence, after a moment, Sheila blinked. “Hey, where’d you get that idea, anyway?”

“Oh…” Eyes sliding away, Dave licked his lips. “Just...heard about it somewhere.”

“Did one of the guys tell you or something?” Sheila furrowed her brow.

“No, I, um…” Fidgeting, Dave bit his lip. “I saw it...in...in a video.” Flushing, Dave shook his head. “Sorry…”

Chuckling, Sheila scrunched her fingers in Dave’s hair. “Oh Dave, you don’t have to apologize for watching porn. That’s fine. I do, too, sometimes.”

Raising his head, Dave blinked at her in surprise. “You do?”

“Yeah.” Sheila nodded. “Not often. It’s still hard for me to, you know, get off on my own. Though I’ve been able to a few times. But I like it now and then.”

Scooting in next to her, Dave smiled, bringing their foreheads together. “That’s pretty sexy, Sheila.” Never tiring of the way his tongue tripped over her name and the word ‘sexy’ Sheila grinned. 

Hand at her waist, Dave cleared his throat and when he spoke his voice was small. “Maybe...would you wanna watch together sometime?”

“Sure.” Sheila shrugged. “That could be fun.”

“Nice.” Linking their mouths, Dave gave Sheila a soft kiss and they snuggled together, turning off the light. “I love you, Sheila.” Dave whispered into the darkness, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“I love you, too, Dave.” Squeezing his firm chest, Sheila and Dave fell asleep in one another’s arms, grateful for the trust they’d developed.


End file.
